Defenders of Dimensions
by TheNeptuniaFanboy
Summary: Many years have past since the battle with Cell. The World Tournament is starting soon and Trunks attempts to go back to the past to see his friends and family again. However, a small malfunction in the Time Machine causes him to go to the Hyperdimension instead! Now stuck in an unknown world, He makes many new friends and allies, but the threat of the Zero Dimension looms near...


**A/N: Hey peeps, TheNeptuniaFanboy is back, stronger than ever. I got a friend to help me do a majority of the work this time, too.**

 **vocaloidHM01: Silence.** **You had me up, day and night, writing this shit. However, it turned out decent in my opinion.**

 **TheNeptuniaFanboy: Haha…yeah. At least I came up with most of the ideas.**

 **TheNeptuniaFanboy: Anyways…yeah people. This story is a collab between me, and the author of famed Hyperdimension Neptunia Z, vocaloidHM01.**

 **vocaloidHM01: You're lucky that we know each other in real life, or else I would've had second thoughts about doing this. Either way, here's the beginning that I finally finished writing.**

 **TheNeptuniaFanboy: Have you guys ever heard of the term, "In media res"? Because this is how we're starting off this story. A little something to note as well, it's going to be a LONG while before our main team of Trunks, Genos, Cure Happy, and Neptune meet up in the story. Let alone, fight Kurome and the Dark CPUs.**

 **vocaloidHM01: Yeah, we haven't decided how far this is gonna go, though. We will be following this story mostly through Trunks, I'll tell you that much.**

 **TheNeptuniaFanboy and vocaloidHM01: Either way, we hope you guys enjoy the beginning of Defenders of Dimensions Act I!**

* * *

"You have come far, insects." Kurome said as she looked down upon the crumpled forms of Genos, disciple to Caped Baldy Saitama, and Ultradimension Neptune.

"Kisama…you won't get away with this!" Genos growled out between his teeth.

"This is bad…really bad…" Neptune said softly, as if she was on her dying breath, which wasn't too far from the truth.

"What is it? Are you waiting for your other friends to come and save you?" Kurome asked mockingly, "I'll let you have one final look at them before you die."

Snapping her fingers, two large screens appeared in front of Genos and Neptune. The screen in front of Genos featured Miyuki Hoshizora, also known as Cure Happy, leader of the Smile Precure. Miyuki was waging a losing fight against the Dark CPU of Lowee, also known as Dark White. Miyuki was in her Cure form, but without the help of her friends, she was practically like a defanged tiger.

Genos watched in horror as Dark White gave an effortless backhand to Miyuki, sending her flying through several buildings, until landing flat on her back against the side of one building. She was covered in debris and other kinds of rubble. A small trail of blood ran down her mouth, her eyes barely showing any signs of consciousness.

Miyuki tried to stand, but could only kneel on one knee as she watched Dark White get closer to her location. She smiled, trying to make the best of the odds that were stacked highly against her.

"Heh heh…I'm in real trouble now. If anyone I knew were to find me like this, they'd surely yell at me on the spot." Miyuki said, holding her dislocated arm.

A swarm of monsters came out from the abandoned buildings around Miyuki. They all simply stared at her with the same intent and expression.

Kill.

Genos tried to close his eyes, but the monster that was pinning him down abruptly pulled his head up and forced his eyes open. He watched as the monsters quickly descended upon Miyuki, until he could no longer see her.

The expression on Genos' face was nothing short of furious, "You FIEND! CALL OFF YOUR FORCES, NOW!"

Kurome was delighted by the hate and rage that was emanating off Genos, "Yes, that's it! That's the expression I've always wanted to see from one of you this whole time! BEAUTIFUL!" She yelled out in ecstasy.

In front of Neptune's screen was Trunks, the Time Traveler, or Dimension Traveler now. Trunks was flying around the wastelands of the Zero Dimension, desperately trying to find the other members of his team that he had gathered on his journey to the Hyperdimension.

"Damn it! Why can't I sense any of their power levels?!" Trunks yelled in frustration. He descended to the ground, and became absolutely still and quiet. He concentrated once more, and this time, He sensed a power level; or several, to be exact.

"That thing again!" Trunks thought, referring to the Dark CPU.

He quickly rocketed off to the location with multiple power levels. He looked at the buildings around him and realized that a fight must've occurred there.

"These damages are fresh; someone must've been fighting a tough fight." Trunks said to himself.

He stopped flying when he saw an unusually large horde of monsters backing away from something, or someone.

There he saw, Miyuki battered and bruised, lying on her face. One could see that her clothes were also tattered, and she was back in her human form.

"MIYUKI!" Neptune cried out with tears in her eyes. She started to hit the ground in frustration at not being able to help her fallen friend.

Kurome mentally swore she was about to have an orgasm. The expressions on Genos and Neptune's faces were just too rich to simply ignore.

Meanwhile, Trunks' eyes widened. The beaten form of Miyuki started flickering back and forth to the form of Future Gohan's corpse, lying in its own pool of blood and rain.

Trunks' eyes narrowed. He grit his teeth and his eyes went from the monsters, to Dark White, then back to Miyuki.

First grabbing Miyuki and dropping her off to a safe distance, He started gathering up a portion of his energy.

"Unforgivable…I WILL END YOU ALL!" Trunks declared, fury and resolve in his eyes.

Seeing that their original target was gone, the monsters put their focus on Trunks, who in turn said nothing except two words.

"Explosive Wave."

All the monsters in the vicinity of Trunks were immediately annihilated, save Dark White, who was towering over the small form of Trunks.

Seeing that the monsters were gone and Miyuki safe, Trunks quickly grabbed her and flew off to safety, ignoring the piercing, emotionless glare of Dark White.

Genos calmed down a bit after seeing this, but was still very much pissed at Kurome for her doing this.

"Damn…I'm sure she'll be safe with Trunks-san, but the Dark CPUs are still out and roaming." Genos said with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Trunks-san and Miyuki-chan can kick the nep out of em'!" Neptune said with optimism.

Kurome was not pleased with the change in moods. She ordered her monsters to stand down as she walked towards Genos and Ultradimension Neptune, who were still on the ground.

She cracked her fists and began to approach closer, CLOSER, so she could let loose some stress she's had lately. She was thinking about all the ways she could make her sworn enemies despair, and pleasure herself with their reactions. She wanted to have some fun first, before conquering the Hyperdimension and merging it with Heartdimension.

If only she could get them to shut the fuck up.

Going back to Trunks, He flew into Uzume's hideout and set Miyuki down on the floor. Her breathing was slow, but very much apparent. Seeing that no one was there, Trunks assumed that Uzume was still out searching for Ultradimension Neptune and Genos. Sighing, he placed his hand on his forehead and could only think,

"Why the hell did this all happen?"

* * *

 **FUTURE TRUNKS TIMELINE**

It was a Monday morning in the Brief's residence. Trunks and Bulma were living peacefully in the partially repaired West City as another minute passed.

After the threat of the Androids and Cell had been eliminated, it had been a rather quiet life for the inhabitants of the future. Slowly but surely, things began to go back to normal; All of the destruction caused by the androids were and is still being repaired.

Pepper Town was more of a historical sight instead of a place being inhabited by humans. The town was kept as is, despite all the destruction that was caused inside of it. This was ordered by Trunks, who wanted this to be a reminder that the world is still a cruel place, no matter what circumstances befall it.

As the years went by, society became united as one, and no reckless acts of violence befell the city. Bulma slowly became ill during those years and was now constantly lying in bed, taking medications to soothe her pain every day.

Trunks helped the new mayor of West City and several others on the city council to regulate taxes, water bills and many other economic problems.

However, he couldn't help but feel…useless. All the crisis in his world had ceased, and all the economic issues didn't even feel worth pulling his leg for.

One fateful day however, everything changed. And he found a new purpose in life.

"Hey mom, I want to go back to the past." Trunks said out of nowhere. He was currently standing in Bulma's room, giving her the daily medication she needed.

"Oh? And why is that?" Bulma asked, before swallowing her tablet. If one knew Bulma from the past, then they could tell that her body has gotten noticeably frailer.

"Well in here, it is relatively peaceful, and I don't really think I'm suited for jobs that are basically confining me to desks and chairs. I still want to get stronger, and protect anything else that can harm innocent people." Trunks said, looking out a window. He noticed the sun was shining directly at Bulma's bed.

"Isn't that why you're here?" Bulma asked, turning toward the same window, "You trained with your father in the past so you can grow stronger and eliminate the threat of the androids in both timelines. Now that that's done, anything could happen. You know how this world is."

Trunks gave a small smile, and turned toward Bulma, "That's fine. I already have a successor that I've been training in secret."

"A successor? How come you never told me anything about this before now?" Bulma asked, a little curious and if not; slightly hurt that Trunks has been keeping a secret after everything that has happened.

"I'm sorry." Trunks said, seeing Bulma's mixed expression, "But he is definetly more than capable of taking on anything that challenges him."

"Who is this person? Is there truly a new martial artist out there that is on a Z fighter power scale?" Bulma asked, mostly curious now.

"His name is Uub if I recall." Trunks said, placing two fingers under his chin. "He doesn't look like he's nowhere near from anywhere around here. I found him barely alive when I first saw him."

"Where was he? Did you just take in some random kid off the street?" Bulma asked, skeptical of his validity.

"No mom. I found him near where I killed Cell. He was literally stuck between a rock and hard place. The hard place being an abandoned truck. His ki reminded me that of Goku's, albeit it being tremendously weaker." Trunks explained.

"Essentially, I took him under my wing and trained him for 3 long, excruciating years. I taught him just about everything I know. He even created his own efficient fighting style while incorporating some of the things that I had taught him." Trunks continued.

"I see, but you do realize the burden you're putting on him, right?" Bulma said, staring Trunks down. "The entire WORLD is dependent upon this child you have trained."

"Yeah, but I have absolute faith in him. He has an unbreakable will, I never once saw him back down from a challenge posed to him. As far as I'm concerned, he has truly grown as both a person, and a fighter.' Trunks said with conviction.

Bulma could sigh. Trunks really did have some his father's genes when it came to stubbornness.

"Very well. But what will you do when you get to the past?" Bulma asked.

"Simple. Fight to protect." Trunks said as he gave one last smile to Bulma, "Also, if you're worried about not being able to get your medication, Uub will do that too. I already told him about you, what kind of stuff you need, and how to get here."

"I was just about to ask you about that." Bulma said with a small chuckle, "Anyways, take care son. I'm pretty sure everyone here will miss you."

"Heh, yeah. I'll see you later mom." Trunks said, walking off to his Time Machine. He went down a couple of flight of stairs to a straight hallway to the basement. His boots made light clacking noises that echoed around the narrow path as he continued walking.

Finally making it into the basement of his house, he watched as the doors in front of him slowly slid open to reveal the Time Machine in its special room.

Trunks pressed a few buttons on the wall next to him, and the ceiling started rumbling, only to reveal a hole that leads to the outside. Flying up to the Time Machine, He opened the hatch and dropped into the slightly confined space.

"Let's see if this thing still has juice." Trunks said, starting up the controls.

After about 30 seconds, the controls in front of him lit up, and a small smile adorned Trunks' facial features.

"Alright, time to see how they're doing again!" Trunks exclaimed in excitement as the Time Machine started to slowly float upwards, only to disappear into a flash of light.

However, He noticed something was wrong.

As the Time Machine was in its usual wormhole, he noticed that the date that was displayed on the small screen, instead of it being Age 770, it read as G.C 2015.

"What the h-" Trunks started, before the light in front of him grew brighter and brighter. The Time Machine was going unusually fast.

"What's going on?!" Trunks managed to say before the light died down as quickly as it came. Complete and utter darkness surrounded Trunks and his Time Machine.

The darkness started fading away to new colors. Blue, purple, silver everywhere. Trunks adjusted his eyes as the last of the darkness faded away to a new sight before him. A new city.

Trunks opened the hatch to his Time Machine once more, and he jumped onto the ground in front of him.

"What…IS this place?" Trunks said aloud.

* * *

 **A/N: TheNeptuniaFanboy: And cut. As I said before, it's going to be a while before our main team gets together. And becomes friends, no less.**

 **vocaloidHM01: Now that this is out of the way, I can get back to work on my own story.**

 **TheNeptuniaFanboy: Not so fast, bro. You think this is over? This is just the beginning. This is like, 0.1% complete.**

 **vocaloidHM01: I meant that the first chapter is out of the way, dumbass. Oh well, this is going to be an interesting crossover fic, seeing as how we are taking 4 different characters from 4 different franchises, and putting them into one story. A.K.A, a multi-crossover. But don't worry, the other appearances will come much, much later...**

 **TheNeptuniaFanboy: I never even thought of how a series like Pretty Cure and One Punch Man can work together though. It's crazy.**

 **TheNeptuniaFanboy and vocaloidHM01: Either way, we hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of Defenders of Dimensions Act I, and see you guys next chapter!**


End file.
